


what makes you happy/что делает тебя счастливым

by archeoptah, niammer69



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amnesia, Depression, Flashbacks, Gen, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Service Dogs, Small Towns, Steve Rogers Feels, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeoptah/pseuds/archeoptah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/niammer69/pseuds/niammer69
Summary: Мир изменился, вернуться назад невозможно. Остаётся идти дальше, и иногда лучшее, что мы можем сделать, — начать всё сначала.





	what makes you happy/что делает тебя счастливым

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icoulddothisallday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icoulddothisallday/gifts).
  * A translation of [what makes you happy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976955) by [icoulddothisallday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icoulddothisallday/pseuds/icoulddothisallday), [Lena7142](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena7142/pseuds/Lena7142). 



Лучи солнца пробиваются окно, и Стив немедленно переворачивается. Он заправляет кровать точными, уверенными движениями, и надевает футболку и шорты. Саммер, его собака-поводырь, прыгает с кровати и ждёт у двери, виляя хвостом. Она так же с нетерпением ждёт бега, как и он. Он проходит через прихожую тихо, зная, что, возможно, Сэм ещё спит. Сэм может присоединиться к нему на втором забеге, позже, но Стив не любит ждать. Когда он просыпается по утрам, кожу покалывает от накопившейся энергии. Его тело не ощущается правильно, пока он не пробежит пару миль.

Стив останавливается на кухне, чтобы сделать завтрак для Саммер и протеиновый батончик для себя. Сэм всегда говорит ему есть больше, и доктор, с которым он встречается раз в месяц, соглашается. Он съедает два, как это делает Сэм, но он чувствует себя чертовски виноватым. Он не работает. Сэм говорит, что у него есть деньги, накопленные ранее, и что у них всё в порядке, если речь идёт о финансах, но, тем не менее, Стив переживает. Достав бутылку воды из холодильника, Стив направляется к двери, задержавшись, чтобы взять кроссовки. Как и обычно по утрам, он сидит на крыльце, завязывая шнурки, наблюдая как утреннее солнце проникает сквозь листья. Саммер сидит рядом с ним, виляет хвостом, задевая спину, удар, удар, удар. Она смотрит своими большими карими глазами и подпрыгивает взволнованно, когда он встаёт на ноги. 

Это тёплое летнее утро. Позже, возможно, станет жарко и душно, но пока воздух ещё прохладный. Это самое любимое время Стива. Щебетание птиц, шуршание мелких животных в их логове. Уши Саммер внимательно следят за всем, когда она идёт рядом. Стив никогда не брал с собой поводок на утренние пробежки. Сэм и он живут на окраине города всего в четверти миль от аллеи, которая нравилась Стиву. Саммер хорошо обучена и понимает, что нужно оставаться с ним рядом, когда он ходит от дома до аллеи. Как только они отправляются на прогулку, она становится очень игривой и преследует белок, бегая через все препятствия. А после Стив обязан тщательно вымыть её, чтобы отчистить от грязи.

Стив начинает с медленного ритма, хотя он способен быть намного быстрее. Легко найти нужный ритм бега для того, чтобы мысли и заботы отошли на второй план. Его ноги набирают нужный ритм, и он с Саммер легко передвигаются по каменистой и холмистой местности. Здесь очень трудные пути и дорожки, но Стив любит это по утрам. Возвращаться домой ему сложно, но не сложнее, чем держать себя в хорошей форме. И не так долго и сложно как его четвероногому другу. Когда они прошли полпути, солнце зашло над деревьями и стало жарко. Стив останавливается на знакомом холмике и долго достаёт из кармана бутылку с водой, делает большой глоток воды. Он носит с собой складную миску для Саммер, в которую он наливает ей щедрую порцию воды. Он садится на лавочку, солнце печёт ему голову, всё его тело пульсирует от бега. 

_это очередная лихорадка и всё его тело болит. женщина, он думает это его мама, нависает над ним, шепча слишком тихо, чтобы он услышал, и вытирает его лоб мокрой тканью. он может почувствовать своё сердцебиение каждой клеточкой тела и он не собирается плакать, несмотря на жар, несмотря на боль, он не собирается сделать это труднее для его мамы._

_пожалуйста, стиви, пожалуйста. просто продолжай бороться для меня, лэмб. ты такой сильный. ты будешь жить, чтобы увидеть следующее лето._

_он кашляет сквозь неистовую боль, и кровь появляется на его руках, и лицо его мамы такое испуганное_

_я буду в порядке, я буду в порядке_

Он приходит в себя, когда Саммер лижет его лицо, её большие обеспокоенные глаза смотрят на него. Стив запускает руки в её мех и обнимает, несмотря на внезапную удушающую жару. Он дышит глубоко. Грудь не болит. Это хорошо. Он в порядке.

— Я в порядке, — говорит он Саммер. — Я в порядке.

***

Когда Стив возвращается домой весь потный, он замечает, что в доме пахнет беконом.

— Ты — лучший, Сэм! — говорит он, снимая обувь в прихожей. Саммер бежит на кухню, возможно, чтобы поприветствовать Сэма и попросить кусочек бекона. Стив знает, что Сэм не понимает, что Стив знает, что Сэм балует его собаку, но это нормально. Она заслуживает это.

— Да я сам знаю, — отвечает Сэм. — Как побегал?

Стив заходит на кухню и долго пьёт воду прямо из-под крана. 

— Хорошо, — говорит он, когда поднимается. Он не говорит о его приступе. У Сэма всегда появляется этот обеспокоенный взгляд на лице, когда Стив говорит об этом, и Стив в порядке, так что нет причин для беспокойства. Если бы он мог представить лицо его мамы сейчас, которая увидела то, что происходило час назад.. впрочем, это не касалось Сэма. Некоторые вещи были его личные.

— От тебя пахнет, — комментирует Сэм, переворачивая блин. — Прими душ, прежде чем садиться есть.

— Ой, Папочка, — говорит Стив, закатив глаза. Хотя мысленно он согласился. От него действительно пахнет, и он определенно нуждается в душе. Сэм бросает в него клубникой, и Стив умело ловит её ртом.

— Выпендрёжник, — бормочет Сэм за его спиной, пока Стив поднимается по лестнице через две ступеньки. Саммер следует за ним и прыгает на его кровать, переворачиваясь и показывая живот. Стив останавливается, чтобы похлопать её по животу, прежде чем взять полотенце и отправиться в душ. Дом потрепан снаружи, но недавно отремонтирован внутри, а душ роскошный. Стив включает горячую воду на полную, несмотря на то, что душно, и ждёт, пока вода станет нужной температуры. 

Закончив мыться, Стив быстро сбегает вниз по лестнице и заходит на кухню, где Сэм уже накладывает ему кучу блинов с беконом. Они едят в тишине. Сегодня вторник, поэтому Сэм поедет в город, чтобы поработать в VA, а Стив будет помогать О’Молли в их маленьком магазине.

Жизнь проста.

Иногда это непреодолимое желание появляется где-то глубоко внутри.

Но большую часть времени всё хорошо.

Стив провожает Сэма взглядом, обещает позвонить, если случится что-нибудь странное. Он обещает это каждый вторник. Ничего странного никогда не случается.

Работа у О’Молли неофициальная, и ему не платят, но Стив всё равно любит приходить в начале дня. И он не любит надевать на собаку служебный жилет особенно летом, когда так жарко. Но, когда они появляются в дверях, его заставляют это сделать, и ему это не нравится. Стив и Саммер едут в город на избитом старом грузовике, и Саммер, сидя на пассажирском сидении, высовывается из окна.

Там всегда есть место для парковки на главной улице. И ещё рано, так что будет место прямо рядом с О’Молли. Но Стив всё равно заезжает за угол, так что платные клиенты смогут использовать его. 

Миссис Бернард всегда жалуется, если не может припарковаться рядом с магазином — её суставы болят. Саммер терпеливо ждёт, когда Стив прицепит её ошейник к поводку, но затем сразу же выходит из машины. Она берёт след и проверяет, свободен ли путь, прежде чем задорно побежать к входной двери, высунув язык.

— Доброе утро, Стив! — приветствует Миссис О’Молли, позволяя ему войти. — Как у тебя дела этим утром?

— Всё в порядке. Как насчёт тебя? Вы с Мистером О’Молли слышали что-нибудь о Бэт?

Миссис О’Молли может говорить о её дочери Бэт часами. Стив любит слушать. Стив любит слушать всех людей, находящихся здесь. Большинство их детей переехали, в большие города, и с оставшимися людьми комфортно, как со старой парой туфель. Стив здесь не дольше шести месяцев, поэтому приятно встретить знакомого. Эрики нет сегодня — её маленькая дочка больна, и некому за ней присмотреть. Никто другой не мог выйти в её смену, поэтому О’Молли предлагает заплатить ему за этот день, за который он оказывается в морозильной камере, и это не то, что обычно ему помогает. Одна минута, он кладёт коробку с мороженым на полку, размышляя, что предпочел бы Сэм, печенье или мороженое, вечером, а в следующую-

_холодный воздух ударяет его по лицу или, может быть, это вода, и всё его тело дрожит, и он задыхается, и он не может дышать, вода проникает ему в горло, только это не вода, это лёд_

_и **он**  не может увидеть поверхность, и он не уверен, что хочет, потому что он ушёл, он провалился под лёд, и Стив заслужил это. лёд окутал пальцы его ног и пальцы на руках, и его веки закрываются, а зубы стучат так сильно, что он подумал, что сломал один, и, возможно, было бы лучше сходить потанцевать_

Саммер облизывает его лицо и скулит. Руки Стива сжимают её мех. Он на полу, и дверь в морозильник закрылась. Это происходит второй раз за день. Они обычно не часто приходят сюда.

— Стив? — Стив моргает, дрожа. Мистер О’Молли стоит там с взволнованным выражением лица. — Сынок, ты в порядке?

Стив растерян, не может обрести дара речи. Он не так уверен, что в порядке.

— Я думаю, тебе нужно пойти домой и отдохнуть, хорошо? — У Мистера O’Молли добрые глаза. Они напоминают Стиву о его матери, он только сейчас вспомнил. Он кивает, всё ещё не в силах говорить. Мороженое тает на полу, но Мистер O’Молли говорит ему не волноваться и провожает его до грузовика. Он немного переживает, как Стив сядет за руль, но Стив уверяет его, что спокойно доберётся до дома, что он вылечится, если вообще чем-то болен.

Это не первый раз, когда приступ случается у Стива прямо на работе, но он точно самый худший. Другие были просто мимолетными вспышками, кратковременными моментами потери во времени. Но O’Молли знают, что у Стива не всё в порядке.

Он должен позвонить Сэму. Вместо этого Стив залезает в кровать, закрывает жалюзи и глаза. Саммер сворачивается в клубок рядом с ним, лижет его лицо до тех пор, пока Стив не осознает, что он плачет, и проводит ладонями по глазам, пытаясь остановить слезы.

Ему снятся фрагменты из прошлого.

_эта комната не совсем правильная, и воздух плотный и чистый, и всё стоит в одном месте, и он долго спит и думает_

_и затем шум и свет, крики и кровь, и борьба, и он бьёт грушу снова и снова, и снова, и снова_

_удар, удар, удар_

_и пальцы его мамы лежат на его запястье, и она старается выглядеть не очень взволнованной, но Стив знает, что что-то не так, и ему лучше обратиться к врачу, но у них нет денег на это_

_он играет на улице, один, хотя есть и другие, играющие в баскетбол, они не позволяют играть с ними, поэтому он приседает на краю дороги и пытается не потерять шарики, которые мама подарила на день рождение, и жалеет, что ему не с кем поиграть_

_они открыли окна, но здесь так жарко и душно, и они оба лежат на полу без рубашки, и жаль, что у них нет и пенни на эскимо, которое продается за углом, и он говорит, что, когда он вырастет у него будет дом с бассейном, и стив будет жить с ним, и больше никогда не будет так жарко снова_

_но холод тоже плохо_

_возможно, ещё хуже_

В этот раз это Сэм разбудил его, постучав в дверь его комнаты. Стив издаёт хриплый шум. Он дезориентирован из-за сна, не совсем понимает, где он. Но Саммер рядом, и она спрыгивает с кровати и подходит к двери, виляя хвостом. Сэм открывает дверь, у него взволнованный вид.

— Стив, чувак, ты в порядке?

Стив пожимает плечами. Садится на край кровати, Сэм взглянул на часы. — Сейчас всего лишь шесть. Не рановато ли для сна?

Стив вздыхает. Он догадывается, что, возможно, нет способа, который позволит избежать рассказа о своем дне Сэму. — Был случай на работе, — признается он, закрывая глаза. Так он не видит беспокойства, которое всегда появляется на лице Сэма, когда у Стива случается приступ. — Пришлось пойти домой.

— Это плохо? — теперь Сэм заговорил голосом «терапевта». Такой мягкий и непредвзятый. Стив своего рода ненавидит это. Он не хочет уточнять, каким плохим был этот случай, но Сэм позвонит Мистеру O’Молли, если Стив не скажет. Лучше контролировать то, что будет сказано. 

— Я раскладывал мороженое. Холод никогда не был чем-то хорошим. 

— Я знаю, — говорит Сэм мягко. Большую часть времени, неизвестно, где приступ начнётся снова, но есть одна вещь, которая может спровоцировать его. Это холод. — Хочешь поговорить об этом?

— Нет, — Саммер лижет руку Стива и он начинает вставать. Ему нужно покормить своего щенка и самому, вероятно, съесть что-нибудь.

— Хорошо, чувак. Я здесь, если буду нужен тебе. — Сэм протягивает ему руку, и Стив позволяет Сэму поднять его. — Я собираюсь согреть лазанью на ужин. Будешь?

Он действительно должен поесть.

— Да, спасибо.

***

Летняя гроза бушует всю ночь. Ветер и гром сотрясают окна, и молния продолжает сверкать, проливая свет в темный дом. Стив не спит.

Он лежит с открытыми глазами, на спине с Саммер, которая лежит на нём, и считает минуты в промежутке между громом и молнией. Он думает, делал ли он так со своей мамой, а возможно и нет. Может быть, это был его друг? Он не уверен. 

Он ни в чём не уверен.

Деревья колыхались всю ночь. Сэм и Стив вышли чистить дороги на следующий день. Это бессмысленная, скучная работа, но Стив не возражает. Весь город вышел и они помогают, чем могут — есть деревья, которые перекрывают путь к школе, и несколько домов сильно побиты. Даже дети вышли собирать ветки, объединившись в несколько лагерей. Приятно наблюдать за тем, как люди вместе работают

Но Стив определенно чувствует себя странно от всего этого. Он шатается и теряется во времени, и приходит в себя, когда Саммер облизывает его руку. Это не вспышки, совсем нет. Он не свихнулся и не вспоминает моменты из прошлого, выдумывая, что с ним происходит. Вместо этого он просто где-то ещё.

***

Наташа заходит иногда. Это происходит не так часто, и она никогда не предупреждает их, если она вообще кого-то предупреждает. Вместо этого она просто появляется в дверях, остаётся на пару дней, а затем уходит, даже не попрощавшись. Они с Сэмом проводят много времени вместе, тихо разговаривая за закрытыми дверями, когда она приходит. Так что Стив ходит в длительные прогулки и бегает.

Сэм говорит, что Наташа и Стив друзья, но на самом деле она не говорит с ним, просто смотрит на него пустыми глазами. Однажды он заметил, что она роется в ящиках стола. Иногда, когда она смотрит на него, Стив чувствует её гнев. Поэтому он не совсем уверен, что он и Наташа — друзья. Это не совсем так, хотя она всегда обнимает его, когда приезжает.

Однако Наташа не самая странная из друзей Стива и Сэма. Он не уверен кто обладает этим званием. Ванда спокойно смотрит на Стива, будто может слышать его мысли, говорит с едва заметным восточно-европейским акцентом и нервничает, будто ждёт, что кто-то прыгнет на неё. Она не любит находиться дома слишком долго, так что она, Стив и Саммер выходят на долгие прогулки, где вообще не разговаривают. Стиву и правда нравится Ванда.

Тогда Клинт, который обычно появляется с кучей вещей и остаётся на пару недель. Он сидит перед телевизором и учит Стива грязным словечкам, и много рассуждает о мультфильмах. По вечерам они с Сэмом сидят на крыльце и пьют пиво, наблюдая за тем, как садится солнце. Клинту неловко, и он предпочитает спать на диване, а не на двуспальной кровати в гостевой комнате, и он ругается на Стива и Саммер, когда они встают рано утром, чтобы пробежаться. Но Стив не против того, чтобы Клинт ошивался рядом.

Скотт никогда не приходит, но всегда помнит, что нужно позвонить. Обычно это происходит посреди ночи, и Стив лежит в кровати, слушая, как Сэм разговаривает по телефону. Стив не уверен, что действительно считает Скотта своим другом. Они разговаривали по телефону пару раз за полгода, которые Стив живёт здесь, Скотт в основном полностью теряет способность говорить, когда это происходит.

Стив правда не знает, кто такой Т’Чалла. Он тоже не заходит, но Сэм звонит ему раз в неделю, и они говорят ровно 20 минут. Стив никогда не видел этого парня и не слышал его голоса. Сэм всегда выглядит обеспокоенным после разговора с ним. Т’Чалла не друг, но он — человек из прошлого, а «друг» единственное слово, которым Стив называет людей, которые были рядом, когда он их забыл.

Он не уверен, почему так произошло. Он чувствует, что в этом списке есть люди, но он не знает, кто. У Сэма есть семья, он знает одного, он скучает по нему, и Сэм скучает по нему. Стив не знает, где его собственная семья. Он постоянно спрашивает себя, что случилось с его мамой, и почему её нет там, где он вспоминает о своём детстве.

***

Лето переходит в сентябрь, тепло, окутывающее весь мир. Дни пролетают с мягкой монотонностью.

О’Молли аккуратнее с ним теперь, и они никогда не просят его подменить Эрику снова. Сэм разговаривает по телефону в полголоса и переключает канал с новостями, когда ловит на себя взгляд Стива. Саммер рядом, так как приступы Стива случаются немного чаще.

Стив чувствует, что атмосфера изменилась.

***

Наташа приходит в октябре. Она прибывает посреди ночи, стучит в дверь и пробуждает Стива от смутного сна, в котором он маленький и хрупкий, но чувствует себя сильнее, чем когда либо в своей жизни.

Паника охватывает его, когда он просыпается, но Саммер кусает его за ухо, напоминая, что нужно дышать. Стив может слышать, как дверь Сэма открывается, затем скрип ступенек и приглушенные голоса. Он медленно встаёт, зная, что не сможет заснуть, пока не узнает, что происходит. Он тихо прогуливается по дому вместе с Саммер, которая как дружелюбный призрак ходит рядом с ним.

Лестница между первым и вторым этажом. С лестничной площадки можно увидеть входную дверь, но людей нет. Стив останавливается здесь, когда он попадается на глаза Наташе.

— ... чёртова ГИДРА, — говорит она. Расцветающий синяк вокруг её глаз и свернула свою руку смешно, будто подвернула. Она протягивает стопку файлов Сэму.

— Ты нашла что-нибудь? — спрашивает Сэм и Стив никогда не слышал его голос таким — таким разбитым и усталым, наполненный отчаянной надеждой.

— Мне жаль, Сэм, — голос Наташи низкий и грубый. — Чем дольше мы ищем, тем более маловероятным мне кажется найти способ, как это изменить.

— Чёрт.

— Ты хороший друг. Это было эгоистично, что он сделал с нами. Что он сделал с собой.

— Да, хорошо. Возможно, он заслужил право быть эгоистичным. 

Сердце Стива бешено билось в груди. Они не могут- они не говорят о нём, они не могут.

Он прочищает горло и они сразу замолчали, поворачивая голову.

— Извини, что разбудили тебя, Стив, — говорит Сэм, нежно и мягко, — Я знаю, ты не очень хорошо спишь.

— Всё нормально, — Стив прижимает ногу к пушистому телу Саммер и она наваливается немного своего веса на него. — Нужно ли подготовить гостевую комнату?

— Это было бы прекрасно.

Стив чувствует жёсткий взгляд Наташи и гробовое молчание, пока он поднимается по лестница. Он достаёт чистое белье из шкафа. Застилать постель чистым бельем — механическая задача, и это даёт мыслям слишком много свободы.

Стив не знает, кем была ему Наташа раньше. Иногда он задаётся вопросом, любили ли они друг друга раньше. Иногда он думает, что вряд ли они были большим, чем коллеги. За спиной скрипит дверь, и он поворачивается, опуская подушку и плечи. 

Наташа наблюдает за ним, прислонившись к двери.

— Привет, — говорит он глупо. Она встаёт и идёт, как обычно небрежно обнимает.

— Привет, Стив.

— Я... Я дам тебе отдохнуть.

Он спешит выйти их комнаты, пока он не находится под своим одеялом, Саммер свернулась около желудка. Стив пытается вернуться ко сну, но он не может. Ощущение, будто он проглотил банку с червями. Он жалеет, что Наташа появилась, но потом чувствует себя виноватым за это желание. Стив чувствует себя неловко рядом с Наташей, но Сэм _всегда_ более расслаблен, когда она остаётся с ними. Как будто тяжёлый груз ушёл с его плеч.

Стив думает, что этот груз — он сам.

***

Стив надеется, что он сможет выйти из дома на пробежку, не увидев Сэма или Наташу, но всё это напрасно. Наташа сидит на крыльце, свернувшись на деревянный качелях, держа кружку кофе.

— Присядь. — это приказ, а не просьба. Стив кладёт свои кроссовки и поводок Саммер вешает на плечи. Он берёт скрипучий металлический стул, пытаясь не встретиться взглядом с Наташей.

— Сэм сказал, ты вспомнил больше.

Наташа всегда называет это воспоминаниями, не приступами, и это пугает его. Многие вещи, которые он видит в своих приступах, он не пожелал бы никому. Так много страха и много боли скрывается в смешанных образах, которые он видит. 

Он пожимает плечи. Ни одно из этих воображений не имеет смысла. В них нет ничего, что можно было бы сложить в логический рассказ.

— Я вспомнил свою маму, — говорит Стив.

Разочарование появляется на лице Наташи и она не говорит больше ничего. У Сэма иногда такой же взгляд, когда смеётся с шуток, которые Стив не понимает, или когда Стив спрашивает вопросы, на которые должен знать ответы. 

Когда Стив возвращается с пробежки, Сэм и Наташа уже ушли. На холодильнике есть записка — ушли на вождение, вернёмся к двум. Но сегодня суббота. Стив и Сэм ездят в город по субботам. Они ходят в книжный магазин и обедают в закусочной Мэйбл, и покупают продукты у O’Молли. Они делают так каждую субботу.

Стив не уверен, что с ним. Он пытается сидеть на крыльце с книгой, но не может сосредоточиться. Он бросает Саммер несколько мячей, но она до сих пор спит без задних ног после их пробежки. Он пытается испечь печенье, но забывает, что они в духовки и они сгорают. Стив мог бы сам съездить в город, но он просто не может делать этого без Сэма.

Тёмное, жуткое чувство изоляции и одиночества давит на него. Это ощущение до боли знакомо и заставляет Стива хотеть бежать и бежать, пока пока он не осознает, что надо дышать. Может, если он уедет достаточно быстро и далеко, он вернётся назад и почувствует себя как дома.

Он не бежит. Вместо этого он закрывает шторы и ложится в постель, укутавшись. Он забыл заправить ее утром, и простыни скомканы. Не имея сил для того, чтобы расправить их, Стив просто сворачивается в клубок на них и проваливается в нечто, похожее на сон.

***

Сэм не пришёл, чтобы разбудить его, и когда Стив наконец вышел из комнаты, Наташи давно уже не было.

***

По четвергам Стив и Сэм ездят до Вирджинии вместе. Саммер ездит вместе с ними, на ней надет яркий жилет, который Стив надевает на неё за хорошее поведение. У некоторых ветеранов есть служебные собаки, и они не спрашивают, не служебная ли Саммер. От этого вопроса Стива тошнит. Тем не менее, Стиву нравится сидеть в конце комнаты, прижавшись к телу Саммер.

Слушая рассказы, Стив чувствует себя чужим в своей собственной коже.

Люди говорят о жаре в пустыне и и думают, что на каждом углу есть СВУ. Позже Стив должен спросить Сэма, что такое ИЭУ, о других вещах, о которых говорят люди как о чем-то общедоступном, о войне в персидском заливе, о выборах Джорджа Буша в президенты. Сэм смотрит настороженно, но все равно отвечает.

Есть некоторые вещи, которые он помнит хорошо, но он не знает откуда у него информация. У него удивительно глубокие знания об экономике 20 века, но Сэму пришлось учить его пользоваться своей дебетовой карточкой по крайней мере дважды прежде, чем он запомнил. Его врачи говорят, что вполне естественно, что он не помнит войну и бормочет о травме, которая все усугубляет. Стив пытается убедить всех в том, что ему не нужно ходить на собрания, потому что это может «усугубить его травму», и Сэм смотрит на него как на мешок с дерьмом.

Сэм имеет право на своё мнение. 

Стиву и правда очень не нравятся эти встречи. Действительно не нравятся. Но Сэм настаивает на том, чтобы он ходил. Сэм добрый и хороший, и поддерживает Стива даже в самые плохие дни. Поэтому Стив ходит. Обычно после встречи он покидает VA. Там есть аллея, библиотека и кафе, поэтому Стив читает, гуляет с Саммер или просто спокойно сидит, положив руки на горячую чашку кофе.

В один прекрасный день в начале сентября Стив не делает ничего подобного. Вместо этого, он проходит в последнюю комнату VA. Там сидит группа ветеранов, они играют в карты. Они намного старше ребят из группы Стива. Их лица, покрытые морщинами и усталые, кажутся ему знакомыми. Он делает паузу, неуверенный в том, что его приветствие уместно. Виляющий хвост Саммер ударяет его по задней части ноги. 

Один из мужчин оторвался от своих карт и посмотрел на Стива, подняв бровь. — На что уставился, мальчик?

При этом другие мужчины тоже смотрят вверх, оборачиваясь, чтобы рассмотреть его. Стив заставляет свое тело не дрожать, расправляет плечи и расставляет ноги.

— Ой, не трать на него слишком много времени, Джонни, — бормочет другой ветеран, — мы никогда не берём новых игроков. 

— Это почему? — мужчина посчитал, что то, что говорит Джонни, очень забавно, — потому что ты был безнадёжным мошенником. — Другой мужчина ничего не отрицает, просто ухмыляется, и груз падает с плеч Стива, и ему становится легче.

— Знаешь, как играть в покер, мальчик? 

— Да, — говорит Стив, — не думая об этом. Но через мгновение его брови хмурятся, и он добавляет, — Я думаю.

— Ты думаешь? — говорит другой мужчина. — Либо можешь, либо не можешь!

Стив моргает, почёсывает подбородок. — Я получил травму, — объясняет он, не глядя на них. — Не помню многого.

— Тогда ты в деле! — Стив поднимает взгляд. Они все смеются. Один человек выталкивает запасной стул своей тростью, жестом приказывая ему сесть.

Стиву нужно немного успокоиться, в основном из-за Саммер, обмотав её поводок вокруг стула, Стив даёт ей сигнал лечь и следить. Она занимает позицию, с которой может видеть дверь, и её грудь и живот пускаются на пол. Когда Стив поднимает глаза, он понимает, что ветераны следят за ними.

— У тебя прекрасная собака, — говорит мужчина, который выступил в его защиту.

— Спасибо, — говорит Стив. Стало немного душно, повисла неловкая пауза. Он не уверен, что надо сказать или сделать. Он не сталкивался с большим количеством людей. 

— Я Эл, а это — это Джордж и Леонард, а с Джонни ты уже встречался. 

— Я Стив.

Леонард обращается к нему, и Джонни говорит, — Теперь, мальчик, посмотрим, сможешь ли ты сыграть в покер.

Оказывается, Стив помнит, как играть, он просто не может блефовать, как дерьмово. Ветераны беспощадно критикуют его за это, но они друг другу дают столько же времени, так что Стив не возражает. Всё это мило на самом деле. Ему нравится разговор и их лёгкое товарищество. Они кажется не против, что он не говорит много. Они не задают ему вопросов. Разговор между ними лёгкий и затрагивает много тем, и они рассказывают ему все сплетни. 

Леонард ухаживает за девушкой в ночь бинго, говорит Джордж. По их словам, Джонни и Леонард тяжело относятся к его жене, которая чертовски хороша для него. Джонни и Джордж рассказывают о своих внуках, показывают Стиву фотографии, которые хранят в своих кошельках, а не на телефонах. Их рассказы и анекдоты окутывают Стива, словно теплое одеяло, заставляют смеяться и постоянно улыбаться, поэтому он возвращается к ним на следующей неделе и на следующей. 

Это превращается в приятную рутину.

Затем в один прекрасный день они рассказывают о войне, о деревьях и дожде и о звуке самолетов над головой, и рёв танков и кувыркающихся в грязных дырах-

_звуки выстрелов знакомы и его щит кружит и прорезает воздух, и он знает, что у мужчин есть поддержка, и Дернье позаботится о танках с минуты на минуту, и взрыв_

_и он лежит спиной к спине с тёплый телом, наблюдая за снегом_

_— нет, без тебя не уйду, — и огонь и жар-_

— Сынок, ты в порядке? — голос Леонарда возвращает его в реальность и он удивленно смотрит на него, вздрагивает. Его руки поднимаются, ища Саммер, которая подходит к нему и прижимается прежде, чем он успевает позвать её. 

— Мне нужно- мне нужно идти, — бормочет он, поднимаясь.

— Опа, — говорит Джордж, поднимаясь и придерживая Стива. Он самый высокий и сильный из этих мужчин, но Стив всё ещё чувствует себя громадным рядом с ним.

_он смотрит на него и ухмыляется, когда тёплая рука поднимает и треплет его волосы, и он закатывает глаза_

_его мать ругается, когда промывает разбитую коленку, узловатую и бледную_

_он пересчитывает рёбра в разбитом зеркале и думает, как он собирается достать денег на еду на этой неделе_

— Стив? — это голос Сэма, тихий, но встревоженный, более привычный, чем большинство вещей в эти дни. А тут тёплая рука Сэма скользит по его спине не совсем правильно, странно и беспорядочно.

Стив снова моргает глазами, и Саммер лижет руки, и он пытается сосредоточиться на добрых, тёмных глазах Сэма и с помощью Сэма встаёт на ноги. 

— Ты в порядке, чувак? — Стив кивает, но он может сказать, что Сэм ему не верит. — В любом случае, пора домой, — говорит Сэм мягким тоном.

Туман в его голове не позволяет ему сосредоточится и контролировать его действия. Он думает, что попрощался со всеми и затем он, Сэм и Саммер выходят из VA, спускаясь вниз по улице, к тому месту, где они припарковали грузовик. Стив запускает Саммер. Обычно ей нравится сидеть между ним и Сэмом, но сегодня она растягивается у него на коленях, тёплая и тяжёлая.

Они молчат, когда Сэм выезжает из города. Только звук двигателя между ними.

— Что случилось? — голос Сэма мягкий, но суровый, и Стив знает, что у него не получилось бы избежать каких-либо вопросов. Проблема в том, что он не совсем уверен в том, что случилось

— Они.. они говорили о войне, я полагаю. И.. эти рассказы отличались от тех, что рассказывали на собраниях. Я полагаю, это больше похоже на правду? И потом, я был во время взрыва?

Это первый раз, когда Стив действительно спросил что-то о своём прошлом, по крайней мере с первых дней, когда он проснулся в отдельной палате, где было жарко и влажно. Сэм нервозно облизывает губы, помедлив, прежде чем ответить.

— Да. 

— И.. я служил там, где идёт снег?

Руки Сэма напряглись на руле, кожа натянулась на костяшках.

— Да, ты служил.

— Где? Я имею в виду, большинство ветеранов нашего возраста служили на Ближнем Востоке, — Стив знает это от группы, из новостей, из рассказов Сэма о его службе.

— Это... сложно, — говорит Сэм. Стив смотрит в окно. Он даже не ожидал, что Сэм скажет что-то. Они не говорят о прошлом Стива. Это, конечно, никогда не обговаривалось, но Сэм и все другие друзья Стива избегают этой темы так, как только могут. Он удивился, когда Сэм продолжил. — Ты служил.. я думаю, это можно назвать спецотрядом. Это было очень засекречено, чувак. Я имею в виду, я не знаю, если ли кто-то, кто знает всё, что ты делал во время службы. 

— О.

Никого не осталось в живых — вот, что слышит Стив.

***

На следующей неделе Стив не встаёт в четверг утром. Он остаётся в постели, даже когда Саммер идёт за Сэмом.

— Давай, чувак, ты должен встать с кровати. — уговаривает Сэм.

_давай, стиви, ты должен оставаться в постели. ты должен поправляться_

_нам нужны деньги,_

_у нас все будет в порядке, просто отдохни ещё немного_

Так тихо, долго и тяжело. Сэм вздыхает. 

— Я погуляю с Саммер перед тем, как уходить. 

Дверь громко хлопает, когда Сэм закрывает её за собой.

_дверь открывается и закрывается так тихо, что он даже не замечает, глаза сосредотачиваются на лице, которое он почти узнает, и он чувствует дыхание прежде, чем почувствовать что-то ещё, затем он поворачивается_

_ты знаешь меня_

Стив остаётся совершенно неподвижным, пока не слышит шум грузовика, выезжающего на дорогу. Он перекатывается на спину и смотрит в потолок. В его голове пустота.

Всё кажется пустым.

_ты знаешь меня_

***

Стив любит наблюдать за тем, как листья меняют цвет, когда октябрь превращается в ноябрь. Это их первая осень здесь, но атмосфера кажется знакомой. Даже когда он закончил бегать. Стив осознал, что совершает длительные прогулки в лесу. Лес выглядит, как будто в огне.

Теперь ему снятся взрывы каждую ночь, _не без тебя, не без тебя, не без тебя_ эхом раздается в его голове.

Сэм тратит больше времени, разговаривая по телефону со своей семьей, голос тихий и печальный.

Они не говорят о Дне Благодарения. Стив хочет спросить Сэма, почему он не едет домой, он хочет сказать Сэму, что будет в порядке в эти дни. Но он не говорит.

***

Снег выпадает рано и застаёт всех врасплох, через пару дней после Дня Благодарения. Когда Стив просыпается, он дрожит. Свет становится серым и сухим. Он медленно садится и потягивается.

_я думал, что ты меньше_

Он одевается резкими движениями, спортивные штаны и футболка с длинными рукавами, шерстяные носки, и идёт по дому с Саммер на их шести 

_я поддерживаю тебя, стиви_

Он не осознает, что идёт снег до тех пор, пока не заходит на кухню и видит белый мир за окном. Пройдя через всю комнату, Стив распахивает окно на кухне. Поднимается ветер, снег летит в его лицо

_на это нет времени, я направлю его в воду_

_пожалуйста, не делай этого, у нас есть время, мы можем решить это,_

_это мой выбор_

_хорошо подумал?_

_я сам себе не хозяин, я лучше подзаморожусь, лучше для всех_

— Стив, чувак? Стив, ты со мной?

_я не могу доверять тебе_

_я читал о тебе в музее_

Дверь закрывается и Саммер бежит к нему. Сэм склонился над ним, лицо взволнованное и хмурое.

— Сэм?

— Я думаю мы останемся сегодня, чувак, — Сэм помогает ему и Стив следует за ним в гостиную, не задумываясь, садится, когда Сэм говорит ему сесть, позволяет накинуть плед на его плечи. Саммер ложится на его колени, и он кладет ей руку на бок, чувствуя, как она дышит и дрожит

Сэм сидит рядом с ним.

Они молчат слишком долго.

***

Стив никогда не чувствовал себя так раньше. Ещё никогда приступы не случались так часто, один за другим, не неся особого смысла. Слова и сцены размываются, появляются и исчезают.

_некоторое время он с мамой спал в одной кровати, сейчас же он слишком взрослый для того, чтобы спать с мамой, плюс ко всему, она работает по ночам и спит днём, а он спит ночью и чувствует, что редко видит её и скучает по ней, о н прижимает подушку, которая лежит рядом, ближе к себе и вдыхает запах антисептика, кастилля и розмарина, каким всегда пахла его мама_

_он один в поезде и он кричит, и он плачет, а его сердце гибнет, гибнет и гибнет_

_и он один в поезде в одежде, в которой не чувствует себя комфортно, и он смотрит в небо, такое серое, что ему кажется, что все цвета исчезли из этого мира_

_он бьёт боксёрскую грушу до тех пор, пока руки не начинают кровоточить и он смотрит на кожу, и бьёт ещё_

— Я здесь с тобой, чувак. Я тебе помогу, хорошо. Я с тобой.

_Я с тобой до конца_

_так закончи его_

_ты моё задание_

_ты мой друг_

_мой друг_

Саммер лижет его лицо, и на мгновение Стив возвращается, а потом снова отключается

_на вкус он как алкоголь и сигареты, и он улыбается, когда они падают на кровать, навис над всем Стивом и Стиву кажется, что это так правильно, как было в первый раз и будет всегда_

_он поцеловал его у дерева, и его не волнует, его никогда не волновало_

_я знал, что ты жив_

_а я что ты меньше_

_однажды, когда он был очень маленьким, он упал с дерева, на которое лез, и ли, возможно, его толкнули, н о он падает и сильно ударяется, с тив хватается за голову руками, а другие мальчишки смеются_

Наташа здесь. Стив не уверен, когда Наташа появилась здесь, но она вертелась рядом с его кроватью и быстро говорила с Сэмом словами, которые Стив не совсем понимает.

_он прикрывает наташу собой и жар и взрыв и боль, но эта боль хуже, чем та, которая ему известна, боль превращается в злость и оседает в костях и болит_

_иногда он не может вспомнить, когда ему в последний раз было тепло, он не забывает вшить заплатку в пальто, и класть газету в изношенную обувь. он притворяется, что ему достаточно тепло для того, чтобы выйти на улицу, помнит, как дрожал под кучей одеял, наблюдая за тем, как холод просачивался в окна, вспоминает, как сворачивался в клубок в слишком маленьком спальном мешке, когда снаружи было два фута снега_

— Кто-то должен помочь. Кто-то должен знать, что делать, — голос Сэма безумный и Стив хочет его успокоить, но он не может говорить. — Мы не можем просто...

— Есть только один человек, которого можно попросить.

 

— Нет, нет. Барнс — основная причина, из-за которой мы в этом чёртовом месте.

_барнс, барнс, барнс,_

_мальчик с тёмными волосами и светлыми глазами и без двух зубов широко улыбается и предлагает ему половину своего хот-дога_

_девочка с ямочкой на подбородке и веснушками, которая идёт за ними и попадает в неловкую ситуацию, когда её платье порвалось_

_он работает так усердно и тратит всё на аренду или еду или лекарство для семьи_

_она злится и поворачивает его лицо и «стив роджерс, ты когда-нибудь перестанешь драться?»_

_сержант джеймс барнс, завтра на рассвете отбывает в Англию_

_рука чернилами выводит его имя на дешёвой бумаге и он жалеет, что он не может сказать всего того, что нужно было, всё, что он никогда не говорил_

Тепло Саммер появляется и исчезает, и Стив надеется, что Сэм выгуливает и кормит её. Он не знает, как долго он уже здесь, в таком состоянии. Кажется, что прошла минута, месяц, столетие.

_когда боль доходит до такой степени, что становится невыносимо, когда кажется, что его разрывают, а потом сшивают обратно, кто-то предлагает остановиться, но он не будет этого делать, он не сможет_

_белая кровать с металлическим каркасом прислонена к стене в самом углу комнаты, и он отрывисто кашляет и приподнимается, и чувствует, как появляется уже привычная боль в лёгких._

_— миссис роджерс, он очнётся? он должен очнуться. он мой лучший друг._

_стив дышит_

_матрас пыльный и простыню нужно постирать, газеты проклеены на окнах, чтобы сохранить хоть какое-то тепло в доме_

_— не смей умирать, роджерс. не смей умирать_

_стив дышит_

Звуки вертолёта снаружи и Стив не может уследить за бурной деятельностью. Он пытается сосредоточиться, хотя бы немного.

Сэм поднимает его тело, и он тяжело вздыхает. Его голова шлепается назад. Он чувствует, что его может стошнить. Капельница у него в руке, но Стив не уверен, когда это произошло. Наташа смотрит пронзительными глазами на то, как его погружают на носилки. Она обняла Саммер за шею, и собака начала скулить

Стив хочет сказать им, что всё будет хорошо.

_ты меня знаешь_

_ты стив, я читал о тебе в музее_

_все в этом чёртовом мире читали о нём в музее, знают вещи о нём, которые даже не важны, а иногда и вовсе не правда, и они видят только то, что хотят видеть, героя в красном, белом и синем_

_твою мать звали сара, ты клал газеты в свою обувь_

_это не узнать в музее_

_он падает в воду, он падает в воду, он падает в воду_

_обычно, они ходили купаться, когда были юны, и он плавал, пока его лёгкие не начинали ныть, а пальцы синеть, а потом они валялись на пляже, позволяя солнцу припекать их кости_

_помнишь мы с тобой как-то возвращались домой в кузове рефриджератора? это в тот день, когда ты деньги на проезд потратил на хот-доги? а ты спустил три бакса, чтобы выиграть медведя для рыжей. как её звали?_

_как её звали_

_как её звали_

— Ты позвонил Т’Чалле?

Стив не знает, где Саммер и беспокойно двигается, пытаясь найди её безопасное, тёплое, пушистое тело.

— Да.

— И что?

— Они выведут его из крио.

— Мы уверены, что это, что мы ходим сделать? Стив был в порядке, до тех пор, пока... — Сэм издает звук, похожий на что то между рычанием и рыданием. Стив хочет поблагодарить Сэма за всё, что тот сделал. Он с делал так много. 

— Не думаю, что у нас есть ещё варианты, Сэм.

_извини, нат, я не могу подписать его_

_я знаю_

_тогда зачем ты здесь_

_не хотела оставлять тебя одного_

_лёд покрывает сердце и лицо стива и всё окрашивается в синею ярость, он так зол, он так чертовски зол, как он мог выбрать лёд_

_стив так ошибался_

_это он с другой стороны здания и фашист в красном, красном, как кровь на снегу, песке и тротуаре_

— Клинт встретит нас в Нью-Йоре, оттуда мы поедем в Ваканду. — Наташа звучит твёрдо, но мягче, чем обычно. Стив задается вопросом, знал ли он, что Клинт и Наташа знакомы. Он никогда не видел их вместе до этого, даже не фотографиях. Вряд ли он знает что-то о Наташе, понимает он, даже где она работает. Стив чувствует себя виноватым за это. Он не был другом для неё, возможно, для всех его друзей. 

— Как тебе это удалось? Ведь так много прямых ночных рейсов в Ваканду в воскресенье, не так ли? — Здесь злость и обида и куча других вещей, которые Стив никогда не слышал в голосе Сэма раньше, и это заставляет его желать ударить кого-нибудь.

Но он думает, что этот кто-то мог бы быть им самим.

— Ты действительно хочешь знать?

_да, брат, у всех одинаковые проблемы. вина, сожаление._

_ты потерял кого-то?_

_напарника, Райли._

_помнишь, я затащил тебя на кони-Айленд? ты решил мне так отомстить?_

_я ничего не мог сделать. только беспомощно наблюдать._

_мне жаль._

_после этого мне было трудно найти хоть одну причину оставаться там_

На самом деле Стив не видит человека, позже он понимает, что это — Старк, заглядывает через металлические двери. Он небольшой и у него тёмные волосы, и носит солнечные очки и выражение, которое похоже на злость и сожаление. Он выглядит усталым, каким Стив чувствует себя.

_это уже ничего не изменит_

_да плевать. он убил мою маму._

_спасибо, но я сам справлюсь_

_дело в том, что ты не должен_

_он мой друг_

_им был и я_

Его голова начинает болеть и пульсировать, после того как они попали на новый самолёт. Его глаза открыты достаточно долго для того, чтобы увидеть Сэма, который поднялся на ноги и идёт в его сторону. 

— Стив? Стив, ты со мной?

— Слева, — говорит он, голос слабый. Сэм издаёт звук, будто он подавился, и глаза Стива  
подрагивают. Он уже забыл, почему он это сказал.

_Боль и смятение следуют за ним вниз, вниз и вниз..._

_что делает тебя счастливым?_

_я не знаю._

_было уже за полночь, когда они идут домой, спотыкаясь, безумные и радостные, и дверь закрывается за ними, и они целуются, как будто это необходимо им, чтобы дышать, и его руки забираются под его рубашку и он снимает ботинки, хватая пальцами шлевки брюк_

_он смотрит вверх над своим эскизом, чтобы посмотрит, как он лежит, ленивый с довольной ухмылкой на лице и его голубые улыбающиеся глаза_

_готов отправится за капитаном америка в акулью пасть?_

_ну уж нет. у малыша из бруклина не хватало ума, чтобы убежать от драки. я пойду за ним._

_куда мы идём?_

_в будущее_

_я в порядке, говорит он, я в порядке._

_в тебя стреляли, стиви_

_уже прошло, проверь дернье_

_он в порядке, стиви. ты не неуязвим, и знаешь, ты должен остаться. ты и я против всего мира, приятель, и мир победит меня, если ты не со мной. я не такой сильный, как ты._

_его имя эхом в крике, эхо в стенании ветра и его рука не было достаточно длинной, и он не смог дотянуться, и он жалеет, что отпустил, чёрт возьми, он отпустил_

— Позвонили. Он очнулся.

— Да? И что он сказал от себя? — Сэм так близко, так близко, что Стив может почувствовать его тепло. Привычный вес Саммер на его коленях, и Стив задаётся вопросом, была ли она здесь всё время. Он жалеет, что не может поднять руку и погладить её по голове, и сказать ей, что она хорошая девочка, но всё его тело болит и дрожит, и он не думает, что сможет пошевелить пальцем, если бы попробовал. 

— Что-то подобное случилось с ним. — Сэм издаёт сердитое мычание в подтверждение слов Наташи. — Говорит, что мы просто должна подождать. 

— Очень хорошо, что мы и делаем.

— Он был расстроен, — говорит Наташа, тише. Её голос теперь почти мягкий и Стив может представить свою мускулистую руку на плече Сэма. — Очень расстроен. Он хотел узнать, почему Стив сделал это. 

— Оу, ну разве это не вопрос на миллион долларов. — Сэм звучит печально, печально и побеждено.

_он сражался много времени, он не может вспомнить время, когда он не сражался, его кости болят, и суставы рук и ног пульсируют, будто ему на самом деле девяносто лет, как было тогда, давно, когда погода менялась_

_он мажет колени и локти, мягко рассказывая о своём дне, тёплое одеяло накинуто на его плечи, пока боль была терпимой_

_когда он проснулся, болело всё и никого не было, чтобы обернуть одеяло вокруг его плеч, это были холодные дни и_

_героем? как ты? ты лабораторный эксперимент, роджерс. вся твоя особенная удаль родом из пробирки!_

_они всё сняли. каждый бой, в котором он сражался. он думал, что победил в них. он думал, что поступает правильно, что он защищает людей._

_я никого не хочу убивать. ненавижу подонков, кто бы они ни были._

_это должен был быть щит, но он владеет им как мечом, ломая кости и заставляя мужчин истекать кровью_

Рука скользит в его. Это не Сэм — слишком маленькая, кожа слишком ухоженная. Рука Наташи такая маленькая в его, такая хрупкая, и она сжимает его с такой невероятной силой. Он думает, что любит её.

_очень сложно доверять кому-то, если ты совсем его не знаешь._

_да. кем мне быть для тебя?_

_он просыпается в больнице и всё болит. сэм и наташа на его кровати, но он ещё не знает их имён, ещё ничего не знает, и они обращаются к нему, и нет надежды и осуждения в их глазах и_

_стив? голос мягкий и тёплый и (что делает тебя счастливым) и он ничего не знает_

_кто стив?_

_я стив?_

_она отворачивается, но не раньше чем стив видит её слёзы (кем мне быть для тебя)_

_а если бы было наоборот и это мне пришлось бы тебя спасать, только будь честен со мной, ты бы доверил мне свою жизнь?_

_теперь да_

— Наташа? Клинт говорил, мы скоро приземлимся. — Наташа издаёт звук и кивает. Сэм кладёт руку на её плечо. — Ты не должна быть здесь. Я знаю, это тяжело для тебя.

— Я не хочу, чтобы он оставался один.

_не хотела оставлять тебя одного_

_стив идёт домой, сжимая в руках бумагу. он не может перестать смотреть на 1A, не может поверить, что это правда. но когда он возвращается в свою маленькую однокомнатную квартирку, свет выключен и никого нет, и стив в одиночестве на пороге чего-то_

_он один в разрушенном баре и он разбит на маленькие кусочки, и всё такое чёткое и ясное, и она здесь, и ты его уважал, и он верил, что ты того стоишь, и позволь ему выбирать_

_его лицо слегка синеет из-за мороза, а потом становится суровым, и, возможно, именно так он выглядел бы, если бы стив выглядел так, будто умирает, но не на самом деле. А потом они могли бы провести вместе жизнь_

_когда я уходил, мир был в состоянии войны. когда я очнулся, мне сообщили, что мы победили в войне, но не сказали какой ценой._

_на своём пути мы совершили ошибки. как впрочем и сейчас._

_хотите вернуться меня в мир?_

— Где он? — голос до боли знакомый, что кажется, что он звучит где-то глубоко в его костях.

— Отвали, Барнс. — Стив ещё никогда не слышал Сэма таким холодным или злым

_тот, кем он был раньше, уже не вернётся. ты должен его остановить._

— Меня зовут Баки.

_меня зовут баки_

_баки_

_какой ещё к чёрту баки_

_ты знаешь, он вспомнил тебя, твой друг, твой приятель, твой баки_

— Ты нужен нам, но это не значит, что мы доверяем тебе, — голос Наташи щёлкает, как кнут. Голоса доносятся из другой комнаты, Стив понимает это, когда открывает глаза.

_ты мой другой_

_ты моё задание_

_тогда закончи его, ведь я с тобой до конца_

— Я не причиню ему вреда. 

Сэм фыркает. — Ах да, и почему ты думаешь, он сделал это?

— Я не... я не заставлял его делать это.

_не натвори глупостей, пока я на войне_

_не смогу, ты все увезёшь с собой_

_лед наползает на кожу баки, когда он сидит в кресле_

_баки сидит возле него, замерзая вместе со стивом, в валкирье. вода просачивается в их рты и носы, дыхательные пути и легкие, и лёд на их пальцах, на руках и ногах. разрывает клетки, замораживает кровь. стив оставался в сознании, пока лёд не добрался до его мозга_

_ты можешь заняться чем угодно, что делает тебя счастливым?_

_я не знаю_

— Он помнит? — голос Баки мягкий, и Стив слышал его раньше

_я сожалею о твоей маме_

_дело в том, что ты не должен,_

_не смей умирать, роджерс_

_я думал, что ты меньшеr_

— Нет. Нет, он ничего не помнит.

— Но он вспоминает. Я имею в виду, вот почему они разбудили меня, да?

Сэм не отвечает. Стив может представить себе выражение его лица. Сэму не нравится Баки, никогда не нравился.

_ты должен его остановить._

_я не уверен, что смогу._

_он не даст тебе выбора. он тебя не помнит._

_вспомнит_

_ты знаешь меня_

_ты стив_

— Я не могу поверить, что Стив... почему он хотел забыть?

— Я не знаю, чувак. Ты скажи мне.

_листая старые документы, стив натыкается на знакомую страницу. он видел это сотни раз, поздно ночью, когда он не мог уснуть, хотя его кости и ныли от усталости. схемы на русском языке, но у стива есть наташа, которая перевела всё это в первые дни, прежде чем идея вообще пришла ему в голову._

_её рука закоренела и слабая, и ему больно, потому что он хочет выглядеть как она, хочет жить своей жизнью и умереть старым, бок о бок с баки_

_баки был- есть — всем. и стив пытался. стив пытался быть без баки, когда он думал, что у него нет выбора. и тогда он бросил всё, когда он думал, что у него есть шанс, хотя бы малейший шанс, быть с баки снова._

_мир изменился, вернутся назад невозможно. остается идти дальше и иногда лучшее, что мы можем сделать — начать всё сначала._

_он знает это, но он смотрит ещё раз, прежде чем подойти к креслу. легко найти панель управления, просто настроить всё на максимальную мощность. он не хочет рисковать, если это не сработает. ему нужно, чтобы это сработало._

В следующий раз когда Стив открыл глаза, но лежал на нормальной постели, глядя в белый потолок. Тёплый ветерок шевелил занавески. Он медленно садится. Как только он начинает двигаться, Саммер удивляет его, вскочив и положив лапы на постель. Стив улыбается её и гладит по голове. Язык вывалился изо рта, хвост Саммер отбивает ритм по ноге, удар, удар, удар.

Стиву кажется, что он узнаёт комнату; думает, что в этой комнате он остановился в Ваканде в первый раз. Хотя, она отличалась. Стив пропускает пальцы через шелковистый мех Саммер и пытается собрать всё воедино.

Бардак в его голове, всё запуталось. Он в замешательстве. Он думает, что так же было у Баки. В одиночку он пытался соединить этот водоворот воспоминаний и эмоций во что-то полезное, человеческое. Стив не был один. Он не всё понимает, ещё нет, но он знает, что не был один. Был Сэм, и Наташа тоже. Они позаботились о нём.

Они заботились о нём в течение нескольких месяцев, хотя он был тем ещё трусом. Он сделал себя беспомощным и они присмотрели за ним. Сэм каждый день был с ним рядом, никогда не говорил, что он мешает ему. Стив должен ему, и он никогда не сможет отдать этот долг.

Стив притягивает Саммер к себе. Она немного удивлена, но не возражает. Стив любит чувствовать её сердцебиение напротив его груди.

Двери открываются.

— Стив?

— Баки. 

fin.


End file.
